


Stay With Me?

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Carrying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Help my sons, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: "At the end of the day, I just want to come home and hold you in my arms. The only one I'll ever want is you."Kent Parson shows up at a Haus Party, looking for Jack. The two have a conversation which Bitty hears, but the conversation sends Bitty's mind into over-drive. Bitty gets it in his head that Jack is going to leave him, but Jack can guarantee that he never will. Takes place after 26: Cup - V Post; basically during Bitty's senior year, year 4.





	Stay With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so freaking much and it's about time I wrote something for them. Seriously my biggest fear is them splitting up, yikes lmao. I'm very grateful for their existence because real life is rough. I can't believe we only have Bitty's senior year left someone come cry with me. I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, please leave kudos and comments, it's much appreciated :)

     Bitty sat on the kitchen counter of Jack's apartment, heels of the bottom of his palms pressed into his eyes as tears gushed down his cheeks. He'd been in the middle of working on a pie when it hit him. ' _Oh my god, Jack is going to leave me.'_  The harrowing thought plagued Bitty's mind relentlessly while his body shook with sobs.

      Why wouldn't Jack leave him for Kent Parson? Kent was a gorgeous hockey playing athlete who had all that Bitty had and more. Bitty didn't even come up as half as good as him.  A few days ago, Kent Parson had shown up at a Haus Party looking for Jack, which, as bad luck would have it, Jack was at with Bitty. Kent insisted that he and Jack talk. So, Jack complied so Kent would leave.

     They'd gone to Bitty's room while Bitty waited outside, in Kent's hopes Bitty wouldn't hear the conversation. But Bitty heard every word.

\-----------------------

    "Kent, what do you want?" Jack started, rather harshly.

    "I want to talk about... us." Kent began.

      " _Us?_ Kent, there is no  _us._ What we  _used_ to have was a long time ago, we're two different people now. It wasn't good for me and it wasn't good for you. I'm happier now than I've ever been. I've moved on, so should you." Jack spoke firmly in hopes of putting Kent in his place.

     "I don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon, Zimms. I'm still in love with you... I want to be with you." 

      The confession was met with silence. After a moment, Jack spoke up. "Kenny, no. We can't do this. I'm with someone else, and I love him more than anything on this Earth. I'm sorry but that's how it is."

      "Oh, is it that tiny boy that you were with when I got here? He's not---" Kent tried to insult Bitty, but Jack cut his words off.

      "Don't you dare say anything against Bitty. You're not good enough to even try to judge him. I think we're done here." 

      Bitty heard footsteps from inside the room coming towards the door, most likely Jack in attempt of storming out. Then, Bitty heard the next sentence. "You used to feel that way about me, you know." Kent had said, quietly; and the footsteps stopped. 

      Another moment of silence. "I... maybe, but- no. It was never like how I feel now." 

      But Bitty doesn't hear the rest of the conversation. His mind has been sent into overdrive. He wasn't comprehending... he was misinterpreting. He pressed his hands into his eyes and shook his head, trying to calm. Finally, after what felt like hours, but was more likely only a few minutes,  the door swung open, Kent Parson walking out. He threw a glare in Bittle's direction, before walking down the stairs, probably leaving.

     Jack watched him go, before turning to Bitty with sad eyes, getting the same sad eyes from Bitty. "Hey... I, um; will you sit with me?" Jack asks, eyes pleading. 

     Bitty pushed himself to his feet, nodding, taking Jack's hand. Bitty led Jack back into his bedroom, where Jack held Bitty in his lap, face pressed into his chest. As Bitty ran his hands through Jack's hair, an awful thought seared into Bitty's mind...  _Jack can find someone better than me._

\-----------------------------------

     So that's why he was sitting on Jack's kitchen counter now, balling his eyes out. Bitty didn't know what he'd do if Jack left him. He's struggling with his family relationships now that he came out... his parents are trying to accept him, but... it's awkward and tense. Jack's the one helping him pull through all of it. 

    He doesn't know when Jack will be home, and he hopes it won't be anytime soon, so he can try to pull himself together. But of course, the universe has other plans. Bitty hears the door open, the  _thump_ signifying the dropping of Jack's duffel bag, the metallic jingle of Jack's keys being set on the hall table. Finally, a voice rang out. "Bits, are you home?" 

     Bitty couldn't bring it in himself to respond. He hears footsteps, Jack's making his way towards the kitchen. "Bits.... hey." Jack's voice softens when he takes in Bitty's state. He carefully approaches him, eyes saddening at how upset Bitty was. Jack carefully took him in his arms, holding him. Bitty pressed his face in Jack's shoulder, stomach shaking as he tried to breathe. 

     "Bud... what's wrong?" Jack softly spoke into his ear, dragging his hands against Bitty's back in attempt to soothe him. 

     "It's silly; it's nothing worth---"

     "No- If it's upsetting you this much it's clearly important. Talk to me, Bits." Jack encouraged, pulling Bitty closer to him, Bitty sliding further up on the counter. 

     After a minute, Jack just holding Bitty, he finally spoke. "I... I'm scared you're gonna leave me." This sent Jack aback. 

    "Wait, what? Bitty, I...." Jack could barely comprehend what Bitty just said, shock filling in the spaces. He made a decision.

    "Okay, come on. Bedroom." Jack moved his hands from Bitty's back down to his hips, scooping Bitty up. Bitty wrapped his legs around Jack's torso, gripping into Jack's t-shirt with his fists. Jack carried Bitty up the stairs, nuzzling his cheek against Bitty's hair. When he reached the bedroom, he clambered into bed, lying Bitty down and letting Bitty snuggle up into him. 

    "Now, do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Jack asked, eyes analyzing Bitty. 

     Bitty looked away before he spoke again. "I... your conversation with Kent." Jack wanted to open his mouth to say something, but he realized Bitty wasn't done. "It... it just made my head start going. I mean... Jack. You could have anyone you want. And just... why would you choose me over Kent Parson, or anyone. You could so easily find someone better than me. You could---"

     Jack couldn't take it anymore. "Bits, stop. First of all, Kent Parson? Really? He can't even hold a candle to you, Bits." Bitty looked at him, blinking. "Bitty, you are seriously the best person I know. You... you get me. You know how to help me when I'm anxious, you're easy for me to talk too; and you know well that I can't talk to many people. Bitty, I could go on about this all day. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you. At the end of the day, I just want to come home and hold you in my arms. The only one I'll ever want is you." 

     Bitty shuffled closer, turning his body so he could hug Jack's turned position, burying his face in Jack's chest. "I love you so much, Jack." 

     "I love you too, Bitty. Don't ever think I don't." Jack smiled, leaning back and scooting down a little, stretching his neck and kissing Bitty's lips. Bitty's pie had been long forgotten, as were the rest of any responsibilities for the rest of the day; the two staying in bed with one another until they fell asleep for the night.


End file.
